


Poem 3

by KallistoIndrani (Readingfanfics)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/KallistoIndrani





	

_Don't put yourself down like that!_

 

You told me that a few days ago and I'm still pissed off. Since that day I've been thinking about it. And I aways function best when I don't think about me.

 

Who knew you could be mad at someone else for them caring about you?

It just hurts my heart in some weird way. And my head. Is caring suppose to feel this icy?

 

Loneliness want to make me thrown my laptop to the wall sometimes. It's not getting better over time.

 


End file.
